Coffee Heaven
by Lordy100
Summary: Coffee shop AU. Cas finds himself once again stuck in the worst shift thanks to Gabriel, but things start to look up a sexy new customer sparks his interest. Destiel. Based of Nekoshojo tumblr drawing as seen in the front cover image which she owns completely :) Enjoy!


**Hey guys here's a little coffee shop AU I'm trying inspired by a drawing on Tumblr though I feel it's a little OOC so sorry about that. Feel free to review maybe with things that could help me improve my Supernatural writing since this is my first try :) I'm willing to do another chapter if you have enjoyed this one :) xx**

**Warnings : Slash **

**Pairing/s : Dean/Cas slight Sam/Gabriel (if you're wearing your serious slash googles**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of Supernatural I just appreciate the actors faces and ability ;) **

It was Tuesday morning and Castiel Novak was bored. He full on regretted swapping his usual late shift for Gabe's early one, willingly swapping may be an exaggeration though since Castiel remembered quite clearly being forced and locked into the pantry of the flat they shared until he agreed to the swap. Apparently he'd had a big date last night that would, if it went his way, end with Gabe 'getting lucky' which meant he wouldn't be able to work in the morning. He frowned to him self, he really hated his brother sometimes. Castiel sighed tugging at the white tie around his neck looking across the small shop with dull blue eyes, as per usual once the early birds of caffeine in takers had evaporated to their shockingly early jobs leaving only the slow infrequent drip of regulars that would arrive until the lunch rush.

Castiel let his eyes wonder once again taking in the blue walls and slick oak tables throughout the small area that he had become accustomed to since working here, the strong bitter aroma of ground coffee beans drifted in the air soaking into his white apron that had the words Coffee Heaven printed boldly on the front. There were a few customers sat nursing their cups of coffee; a mix of hung over men and pretentious would-be authors trying to show off to whatever crowd they could find that they had the potential to write something worth their weight in gold when he had already seen one online shopping and another on Tumblr that contradicted their intentions. They couldn't all be John Green but hey.

Castiel let his head of dark hair rest on folded arms only to snap right back up with a crack when the small tinkle of the door bell indicated a surprise customer had arrived. He was tall and built like Greek god with a perfect angeler jaw and sandy brown hair which seemed to have a inablitly to deside whether it wanted to be blond or brown. Castiel felt his mouth water slightly as he watched the stranger walk towards the counter, talking furiously into his moble phone.

"Sammy, you better pick up this phone right now or so help me I'll come over there and interrupt you're nasty morning sex with that short douche bag you went out with last night! Bitch." The tall stranger scowled and hung up the phone before stuffing it back in the back pocket of his jeans and taking the final few steps towards the counter and Castiel.

"Hello" Castiel spoke with his usual gravely voice. "What can I get you?"

"I... Um" The stranger stuttered over his words with a slight blush as he meet Castiel's eyes causing him to tilted his head in slight confusion. Stranger had the most stunning green eyes framed by dark lashes, a light dusting of freckles and stubble that made Castiel's hand itch and fidget to keep from stroking.

"Can I have a large dark roast with a shot espresso and enough sugar to give me a descent piece of diabetes and one less foot if you would angel" He grinned at him obviously recovered from his brief stutter enough to flirt shamelessly.

"Of course, sir" Castiel replyed in a steady voice "Can I get your name please?" He picked up the red pen on the counter taking off the cap with his teeth and keeping it there, preparing to write the man's name only looking up when he didn't answer straight away. Castiel meet the man's eyes quirking an eyebrow at the strong blush on his face as he looked down at Castiel's mouth.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, gorgeous" He finally let out, leaning forward slightly and rest his hands on the counter in front smiling crookedly at Castiel. Slightly shocked by the sudden proximity between them, Castiel leant back a bit causing the customers smile to dim only to brighten back up when he removed the cap from his mouth and replied with his name.

"Castiel huh? Strange name mind if I call you Cas, babe?" Cas shook his head. "Great. Well Cas the name's Dean" Dean continued to smile at Cas while he wrote down the order scribbling quietly in the white Styrofoam cup before turning away from Dean to finish the order. Dean let his smile fall in disappointment, he'd expected more of a response from Cas then he was given which made him think that maybe Cas wasn't that into him. Dean mulled this over since the chance of small talk between them was not possible with the overbearing sound of the worn down coffee machine.

Castiel turned back to Dean with his order fully complete and smiled gently at him as he handed him the cup only to have Dean instead of speaking nodded his thanks and turned away. Castiel frowned wishing that Dean would stay longer and talk but he understood, he wasn't exactly interesting or anything to look at really.

Dean took the cup from Cas's hand careful not to let their fingers brush or to consentrate on the smile the blued eyed angel flashed at him. He nodded a thanks and began to turn away only to let a small surprised sound when he looked at the cup where written in red pen was...

_Dean 3 _

_Cas_

_Call me maybe? 0795 4429358 xx_

Castiel looked up at Dean when the noise escaped his lips and couldn't help but blush and fiddle at with the pen in his hands as Dean turned at smiled at Castiel. This time though it wasn't the flirty, sexy crooked smile, it was a too wide grin that made his green eyes flash with delight and create dimples that had a slight pink tint to them. Dean winked and with his spare hand patted his phone in his back pocket and mouthed _will do, beautiful. _


End file.
